Good News
by Samanthalovestwilight7876
Summary: When Bella's mom left she did not take Bella so she has been living in La Push her whole life how will she take it when one of the wolfs imprint on her?
1. Chapter 1 - The Big Win

**Chapter one; Good news. **

**Bella's POV**

I walked up to Quil's moms house hoping I could talk to his mom to maybe find out what happened to him and his friends. I have known them since I was in diapers. My mom left me and my dad when I was only 4. So they have been with me to help me through the family drama. But their moms all treat me as one of their daughters. I knocked on the door and after a minute or so someone opened the door. It was Paul. "What do you want Bella?" Paul asked. "I'm here to talk to Quil's parents." I said. "Well, there, umm not here, Bye." He said before slamming the door in my face. I tried to listen to who was in the house and what they were saying. "Paul, what did she want?" Quil asked. "She wanted to talk to your parents. I think she wanted to find out what happened to you." Paul told him. Quil just sighed. "What's his problem?" Jacob asked. "Bella was here, she wanted to talk to his mom and dad." Jared told him. "I'll go talk to Bella. I haven't fazed yet so I can talk to her." Seth said.

I quickly ran back into my truck and sat there and acted like I was there the whole time. I saw Seth come out the front door and make his way to my door. "Hey Bells, can we talk?" Seth asked me. "Sure whatever, want to come into the passenger side to talk to me? Because it's kind of cold and I want to close the window." I asked. "Umm ok." He said before walking around to the other side and opening the door and hopping into the seat. "So what brings you up to La Push?" He asked. "I- I- I wanted to see Quil." I told him. "Oh, well why?" He asked. We locked eyes. And it felt like I couldn't move. "I-I-I wanted to t-talk to him about someone" I said. "Oh, well I should get going now." He said while getting out of the car and dashing to the front door. I knew he would tell the guys what I had said.

I started my truck and backed out of the drive way and headed back home. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I have always had a crush on Quil, but I looked into his big brown beautiful eyes. Now he is all I can think of right now. I just tried to think of driving. When I got home, I saw that dad was still at work. So I ran up into my room and checked BuddyPage. _**"Seth Clearwater- Can't get this girl out of my head. I think I might be in love." "Leah Clearwater- You having girl troubles little bro?" **_ I wonder who Seth likes. Leah and I were really close, until she and the rest of the guys started avoiding me. I saw that Leah was online; I decided to message her and see what's going on.

**Bella: Hey Leah.**

**Leah: Hi.**

**Bella: Can I tell you something? And you promise you won't tell anyone?**

**Leah: Yeah, sure, you can tell me anything, you know I will always be there for you.**

**Bella: I think I'm in love with Seth. He came out into my truck and was talking to me. We locked eyes and now He is all I can think of right now. And it's weird. **

**Leah: Uh oh, well, I'll call you later. I'll talk to my dad about it, maybe he can tell us what's up.**

**Bella: Ok, bye (:**

I logged off, grabbed my phone and headed down stairs and started some dinner for my dad and I. I decided to make some Spaghetti. I was almost finished when my dad walked into the house "Hey bells, whatcha making?" He asked. "Spaghetti" I answered. I saw him lick his lips and he looked into the pot. "I don't know how I would get fed without your cooking Bells." He told me. I smiled "Thanks dad." I said while kissing him on the cheek. I love my dad. He is the only one who has been with me through everything. When the food was done I dished us up some food and we ate at the table. He told me it was very good. After we were done eating I went to go do the dishes while he ran to the store to get some cheesecake for desert. We love cheesecake. But he usually only gets cheesecake when something good has happened or he did something good. When he got back, I grabbed to forks and we ate the two slices. "So what'd the occasion?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You only buy cheesecake when there is some good news." I told him. "Well, I maybe won something," He told me. "What did you win?" I asked. "THE LOTTERY!" He yelled. We got up and we were filled with excitement. "How could you not have said anything?" I asked "I'm a good actor!" He said. We both stood there hugging.

**A/N; So , this is my first story. I will continue this story. If you have any comments, please review. Thanks (:**

**-Sammy3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Good News**

**Bella's POV**

My dad and I went into the Court office to get our money, I can't believe just last week my OWN father, won the Lotto. I was so happy, and so was my dad, I can't believe that when he came home, he didn't scream it in my face, but he is a pretty good actor. We got some of our money, but it's not cash, it's on a card, and we don't get the rest for a while because it's 28.5 Million dollars. So we only got 10 Million, but if you ask me, that should last a while. We got our card and headed home. And there was a lot of people outside, they were all trying to ask us question, they had cameras and notebooks. We just ignored them and got into the Limo that someone got for us, we were finally going home, we have been stuck at that Court house signing stuff, I hated it.

We finally got home, it was a nice place, I loved my home, it was so comfy and warm, but its 2 bedroom and one bathroom, and now that we have a lot of money, we need a bigger place, and now we can afford it, but I hate to leave the house. "Hey dad, why don't we just add onto our house instead of moving?" I asked. "That's a great idea!" He said, I could tell he liked the idea. We got into the house. We sat on the couch and turned on the news. _"Braking news, Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan won the biggest lotto this year!" _The lady on the news said. We just laughed. "This might go on for a while." My dad chuckled. "I know, but it may get annoying, they try and get into your personal life too." I added.

***Ding Ding Diiiinnggg***

I walked over to my laptop sitting on the kitchen table. I opened Facebook to see who messaged me.

**Leah Clearwater: Hey Bella, I heard about the winning, tell your father I said congratulation, and to you to, and I also need to talk to you about something. ~** January 26, 2012 at 5:52 pm

**Bella Swan: Thanks. So what do you need to talk to me about? ~ **January 26, 2012 at 6:03

**Leah Clearwater: Welcome. And you know how you said you couldn't stop thinking about Seth? Well, he said the same about you. I started talking to him about you and he thought you were beautiful and he would die for you. But I need to tell you and your Father something, how does a bonfire and a barbeque over at Billy's sound? ~ **January 26, 2012 at 6:03

**Bella Swan: Ok sounds good, well I guess we will get ready and be over at 6:30 ish. Ok? ~** January 26, 2012 at 6:04

**Lear Clearwater: Kk, see you later. (: ~** January 26, 2012 at 6:05

**Bella Swan: Bye (: ~ **January 26, 2012 at 6:05

**~*~*~End of Convo~*~*~**

"Hey dad, Leah said bonfire and barbeque at Billy's at 6:30, its 6:07, get ready!" I shouted. "Ok!" He shouted back. I ran upstairs and slipped on some jean shorts and a brown shirt from Aero. And I slipped my pink converse on and did my makeup. After that I brushed my hair and put some bobby pins in following my pink Flower pin. "Bella, you ready yet!" My dad shouted. "Yup, just let me grab my purse and I'll be down." I shouted back. I grabbed my Pink and Brown bag and my phone that was sitting on my bed and ran down the stairs. "Ready" I said. "Ok, let's head out!" He said, we got into my dad's cruiser and headed out to Billy's

We were sitting in the car when my dad started talking to himself about something. I only got a little out "Are we almost there yet, this is such a long ride" He mumbled. He hates the cruiser, it's so slow, unless you put the sirens or lights on, but he can get into trouble if he does. When we got to Billy's I saw Jacob holding hands with a new girl. Wow, Jake actually hit it off, but I couldn't tell who it was. I stepped out of the car and waved at Leah. "Bella!" Leah shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Good News**

**Leah's POV**

I saw Bella and Charlie pull up into the driveway in the cruiser. "Hi Bella!" I called. She smiled and waved. I saw her staring at Jacob and Alice. Alice is the new girl in town, she just moved in from Kent, Washington. Wait, Bella used to live there for a few years. I started walking toward Bella. "Hey Leah, who's that?" She said pointing at Alice. "Oh that's Jakes new girl, her name is Alice Collins." I said. Her mouth dropped wide open. "Something wrong?" I asked. "No, it's just, I know her." She said. "How?" I asked. "She was my best friend from Kent." She said. "We lost touch when I moved." She continued. "Wow, that's cool, lets go bring you over to her then!" I said with excitement. We walked over toward Jake and Alice. "ALICE!" Bella shouted. "OH MY GOSH! BELLA!" She shouted back at her. They ran up to each other and gave each other a big giant bear hug. "So you're dating my friend Jake here?" Bella asked. "Yup, started a few days ago." She told Bella. "Well you guys look so cute together" I said. We all started just laughing. "So why'd you bring me here?" Bella said looking at me. "We have something to tell you and your dad" Jacob told her. "Ok, well lets hear it!" She said. "We will tell over there." I said pointing at the big group around a fire.

I saw Charlie walking over to the Fire and sit next to Billy, Bella sat next to him. I sat next to Bella, then Alice, Jake, and so on. "So, Charlie, Bella, have you heard the legends?" Billy asked. "What legend?" Bella asked. We told them the whole thing about _'the cold ones'. _They were so shocked. "And have you heard about the '_Quiliet Tribe'?"_ Sam added. "Isn't it some tribe where the people turn into wolves?" Charlie asked. "Werewolves." Paul shouted. "Calm down Paul!" I shouted. He just laughed, typical boys. "Wait, are these legends true?" Bella shouted. "Yes." Embry said. "Prove it" Charlie said with a chuckle. "Will do" Jake said. He got up and took his shirt off. He walked into the woods and I heard him faze. He walked out, I loved his black soft fur. "What the fuck!" Charlie shouted standing up. "Holy shit." Bella said at the same time. Everyone bursts into laughs. "Go ahead Bella, pet him." Alice said. She slowly walked up to Jake and petted his head. "Oh Jake, why did you hide this?" She whispered.

**~*Thirty Minutes Later*~*Still Leah*~**

"Hey Leah, can you come over here?" She asked. "Sure." I said standing up and walking over to the back of the house with Bella. "Where's Seth?" She asked. "Uuuh, good call, I don't know." I said. "PAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUL!" I shouted. "Whaaaat?" He whined. "Come here." I said. "What now Leah?" He said. "Where's Seth?" I asked. "Oh, he went for a walk." He replied. I saw Bella sigh. "Why?" Bella asked. "Just upset and confused." Paul said. Bella sighed. "Maybe I can go talk to him?" Bella asked. "Uh, not a good idea, I'll go." I said. I walked off the road into the woods and started running. L;_**"SETH WHERE ARE YOU!" **_

_**S; "What do you want?"**_

_**L; "Bella misses you, she asked about you."**_

_**S; I'm afraid of that the same thing will happen, I don't want to hurt her."**_

_**L; that's the idea of 'imprinting' you can't and won't hurt her. It's a promise that will never be broken.**_

_**S; I still don't want to hurt her.**_

_**L; but you won't and can't stop thinking about her. She is your main idea in your head**_

_**S; Just leave me alone.**_

_**L; I will if you come back**_

_**S; FINE!**_

_**~FAZES BACK~**_

We walked back over to the house. "Hi Bella, here's Seth." I said. "Oh hi, are you feeling better?" Bella asked Seth. He nodded his head and walked over to Jacob and Alice.

**Seth's POV**

I understand imprinting, but I can't get that girl out of my head. I sat down in the chair next to Jacob. "Hey Jake!" I said. "Wassup my man?" He said. "I can't get Bella out of my mind." I said. "Welcome to the club bro." He said. Him and Alice starting laughing. I just sighed and walked over to Bella. "Hey Bella, sorry for blowing you off." I said. "It's ok." She said following by a smile. Wow, her smile is beautiful, she's beautiful. "Well, I was wondering, do you want to dance?" I asked. "Uh, Ok!" She said. I grabbed her hand and we walked over toward the radio and turned on the radio. I pulled her in close and we started dancing. "Nice one Seth!" Paul shouted. I gave him the middle finger and all the guys started laughing.

"Seth, Leah said, well, she said that you like me. Is the true?" She asked. "No, I don't like you, I love you." I said. She smiled. We looked at each other and we leaned into each other and kissed. "GO SETH!" Jacob yelled. Once again I gave them the middle finger and they cracked up, Embry was on the floor and Charlie was laughing too. I hope he was ok with this. "So are we-" I got cut off by Bella saying; "Yes." We smiled and continued kissing.


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Good News – Chapter 4 **

**~9:30 pm same night~**

**Bella's POV**

Seth and I held hands and continued walking down the shore. 'You know what Bella?' Seth said. 'What'? I said, following by a smile. 'I love you.' Seth told me. 'I love you too.' I said.

We stopped walking and made out for a little bit.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. 'Hold on.' I said. 'Ok.' He said while kissing my cheek.

'Hello?' I said. 'Hey Bells, I'm going to head back home, you staying the night?' My dad asked. 'Yeah, I'll stay.' I said. 'Ok, have a good time, love you.' He said. 'Love you too dad.' I said. I closed the phone and smiled.

'Hey Seth!' I shouted. 'Hey baby' He said. He kissed my lips softly.

'I think we should head back to the house, it's getting cold, and I'm tired.' I said rubbing my eyes. 'Come here.' Seth said opening his arms.

I walked into his arms and his body was so warm. We stood there for a little while. He finally picked me up and carried me back to the house. We lay down for a little while.

I finally fell asleep. I heard Seth turn on the TV. I opened one eye to check the time and it was 10:00 AM.

I turned over and cuddled up next to Seth. 'Good morning beautiful.' Seth said kissing my forehead.

'Good morning handsome' I said kissing his lips.

'We should get up now' Seth said. 'Why? It's only 10.' I asked. 'Yeah, but I was thinking we could go out for brunch, then go bowling, see a movie then go out for dinner.' Seth said. 'Oh, sounds ok.' I said.

I pushed him onto his back and sat on his waist. I leaned down and kissed his neck. I then kissed both cheeks and finally made it to his lips. 'I love you Seth.' I said. 'I l love you too Bella.' He said as he pushed me onto the other side.

He sat on me and refused to get off. 'GET OFF!' I said while giggling. 'Not until you promise you'll get up and get ready to go!' He said kissing me. 'Fine.' I said laughing.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and got it. 'SETH!' I shouted.

'WHAT' he came into the bathroom worried. I just started laughing 'Could you go ask Leah if I could use her shampoo and conditioner, and if I can, could you bring me them?' I asked. 'Sure, anything for my Bella.' Seth said smiling.


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

Chapter 4 pt. 2

**Seth's POV**

'Hey Leah?' I said knocking on her door.

'Yeah, what's up?' She asked.

'Bella's taking a shower, can she use your shampoo and stuff.' I asked.

'Yeah, hold on let me go get it.' She said walking into the bathroom. She came back out and handed me the bottles.

'Thanks' I said. She nodded her head. I walked out of her room and into mine.

'Bella, I got the stuff.' I said as I set the stuff on the side of the tub.

'Thanks!' she said. 'Want to join me in this warm shower?' she added.

'Ok.' I said with a smile. I got out of my clothes and into the shower. There she was, she was pale, but still sexy. I kissed her, it was a passionate kiss. I think she felt my boner, because she started laughing. We got washed up and got out.

'Oh shit, I don't have any clothes!' she said.

'Oh, you can use one of Leah's jeans, and one of my shirts.' I said. She smiled. She walked out of the room and into Leah's. I grabbed one of my jerseys and got her a tank top she left here when she was with Leah a few weeks ago. She came in with jeans and her bra on. I smiled and handed her the top and tank top and she smiled back.

'Thanks hunny.' She said. I didn't realize I was still in my towel, naked.

'Hun, I think you forgot to do something.' She said laughing.

'What?' I asked with a smirk. I walked over to the closet and got dressed. After I was done I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked out to the car. I opened the door for her and closed it after she was in. I got into the car and started it.

'Where are we going to go to eat?' she asked.

'uh, how about old country buffet?' I asked.

'Ooh! YUM!' she said. We both started laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Good News – Chapter 5**

_**Bella's POV**_

He's so cute when he sings along to the radio. He hits every note, and gets all the words. The way his eyes sparkle in the sun just makes me melt inside. His hair moves with the wind as he drives. The fact that he's a werewolf makes me feel safe, protected from anything that tries to hurt me. He's too perfect for me. I am so lucky to have found a guy like him.

We arrived at the buffet and headed inside. He grabbed my hand, I got this warm feeling inside my stomach, I wouldn't call it butterflies, more like happiness, and maybe the fact that I forgot his body's so hot and it scared the crap out of me. But you get the point. He took out his wallet as we arrived at the front desk.

'Two adult meals and drinks?' asked the lady. Seth nodded his head yes. I smiled as she handed us the receipt. We walked over to a booth for two.

'Go get your food honey, I will watch our things.' He said. I nodded as I set my stuff down.

'I'll be right back.' I said kissing his cheek. He smiled. I walked over to the stand with all the plates and bowls. I grabbed the top plate and moved myself toward the salad bar. _'Should I get a salad? I mean I need to watch my weight because the doctor told me that I better start being careful now that I am 18, the sugars and everything will catch right up to me. Maybe I'll cheat this time and get some different food.' _I thought to myself. I walked away from the salad bar and headed to the Mac n cheese. Mmmmm, I could get enough of this stuff! I globed a big pile onto my plate and moved over a few trays to get some corn. That was my favorite veggie. I smiled as a put some corn next to the noodles. I grabbed a roll just to add more grains. I walked to the next booth and plopped bundle of mashed potatoes and continued on. I decided to get a small salad because this is a lot of fat on my plate. But before I did that, I grabbed a pic slice of pizza. Yum!

After my salad I walked over to the booth and sat down.

'Oops, forgot my spoon and fork.' I said with a giggle.

'You're so forgetful' he said while laughing. I winked at him and went back to the dishes booth. Grabbed what I needed and headed to get a drink real quick. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth with my purse and coat getting food. I hurried back to the table and ran back to him to get my stuff.

'Seth, you're so silly!' I screamed. I kind of laughed. He laughed too. I grabbed my things and headed back to the table with my stuff. I began to dig in, it was so yummy. This was my favorite place to eat but my dad barley ever took me here, he likes the little diner next to our house, but this place was at the top of my list.


	7. Chapter 6

**Good News**

**Chapter 6 **

**Seth's POV**

The day was almost over; I'd have to say that this was by far the best day of my life, other than meeting my imprint. She's so perfect; I am such a lucky guy to have found someone like her.

Today we went to a few different places, first we went out to eat, then to the zoo, that was really fun, then we went to the beach and watched the sunset, and we cuddled on the shore line and then we started having a water fight. It was so much fun but Bella is asleep in the passenger seat. We finally got home.

'Bella honey, we're back.' I said to her in a gentle voice. I know she hated being woken up in an obnoxious way. I did that one time and I learned the hard way. She finally woke up and went inside; she was staying the rest of the week at my house.

When we walked into my house, the whole pack was there along with my whole family.

'What's going on?' Bella asked.

'We have a little surprise for you two.' My mom Sue had said.

'Well what is it?' I asked.

'Follow me.' Leah had said leading us to the downstairs area. Almost everyone had walked down the stairs to find that the downstairs gaming area had been changed into a mini apartment; there was a kitchen, bathroom, a bed, and a big walk in closet.

'Is this for us?' Bella asked.

'No, this is for me.' Paul had joking mom said. I back handed him on the arm with that _you're so dumb _face.

'Yes, this is for you two.' Sue said. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

'Don't thank me; this was all the pack that did this.' Mom said. I laughed.

'Thanks everyone.' I said. I got a few slaps on the back as everyone walked upstairs leaving Bella and me alone in our new apartment house thing. I don't know what I would call it. Bella walked around and explored the apartment; she first went to the kitchen. I know she wanted to own her own bakery. She had opened all the cupboards to see what was inside. She smiled, so I guessed that there was lots of baking tools.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. I patted my hand on the bed telling her to come lay down with me. She smiled and walked over towards me. She climbed up on the bed and cuddled up to me. I smiled and moved the piece of hair out from in front of her face. She was so beautiful, I was super lucky, but why a guy like me?

'Seth, guess what?' Bella asked.

'What?' I replied.

'I love you.' She said smiling.

_**Time has frozen for a moment; Seth's thinking: **__What?! She loves me? I love her too, but I'm frozen, what do I say?! What do I do? I think I'll say I love you too. Good plan Seth, good plan._

'I love you too honey.' I said kissing her forehead. We drifted into sleep together.

We got to sleep in because it was Sunday. But when I woke up Bella was in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelt so yummy! I got up and came into the kitchen.

'Yum! Smells great honey.' I said kissing her cheek. She smiled.

'Thanks babe.' She said smiling. We ate our breakfast and got ready; today we were going to the mall.

We had gotten ready and headed out to the mall.

We got to the mall.

'Honey, I have to use the bathroom, stay here.' I said.

I had left to the bathroom, I tried being quick so she wasn't alone. I washed my hands and walked out, but Bella wasn't around. I pulled out my phone and called her.

_(Italic is Seth, _**Bold is Bella's phone)**

**Hello.**

_This isn't Bella, where is she? _

**She's a little busy right now.**

_What do you mean?_

**Well, she isn't in the mall anymore. **

They hung up before I could say anything. I quickly dialed 911 and was crying why talking. Who would take my Bella?

I felt like the dad from Taken as the words 'I will find this ASS and kill him.'


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Seth's POV**

After the Police interviewed everyone, I just wanted to go search for Bella on my own. I grabbed the last thing she had touched before she was taken. I took a whiff and passed it around to the wolves. We transformed and headed out to trace her down.

We ran through all parts of Forks, the sun was still up, but will probably go down in the next hour. I wanted to keep going, but I think I should start in the morning as soon as the sun rises. I decided to turn back and go home. I didn't want to sleep on our bed, so I slept on the couch, and Jake slept on the couch next to me so I wouldn't be alone.

I hope that we can find her, if anything would happen to her, I don't know what I would do, and she's my imprint. I finally fell asleep, but the sun was just rising as my eyes closed shut.

**Bella's POV**

It was dark and cold, I was locked out in this shed, why was I here? I saw the door open slowly.

'Hello.' He said.

'Why am I here?' I asked wiggling around.

'Because your IDIOT dad locket my brother up, my only family and now he's gonna pay. Poor Bella.' I said grinning.

'Don't touch my dad or I WILL kill you.' I said in a grumpy voice.

'Oh Honey, just shuddup already!' he screamed. I spit in his face. He whipped it off and slapped me.

'Aren't so tough anymore are we?' he asked. And to show him I was, I kicked him in the jewels. Bitch gonna pay. I laughed as he rolled on the floor in pain.

'Honey, you're gonna pay.' He said. But that didn't scare me one bit. He's in too much pain!

"What are you gonna do? Fart on my face?" I said laughing at him as he grew angrier.

"Awe, is the big scawy man getting angry?" I asked in a baby voice. I laughed but was interrupted by a sharp pain in my leg; I saw that I had a big gash in my leg from his knife.

"That the worst you can do big boy?" I said mimicking his whimper still holding his crotch.

'Oh no sweetie, that is what they're for.' He said pointing to two tall men standing at the door. I tried to stay tuff but they were twice my size. Easy kill. Tall man number one bursted out laughing when he saw creeper guy on the floor still holding his junk. I giggled at the sight.

'Was that you brownie?' Tall guy #2 said. I nodded because I knew if I talked I'd probably die of laughter.

'So are you going to tell me exactly why you kidnapped me?' I asked looking at creeper guy.

'Nope, going to leave you in curiosity.' He said laughing evily as they all left.

'Fine, bye bitch.' I mumbled.

**Seth's POV**

It's killing me from inside out knowing I left Bella, alone, in the mall, for someone to take MY Bella.

The words _My Bella_ reiterated in my mind. Because she's MY BELLA.

I started feeling angry, but before I could calm down I changed into Wolf and ran. Not knowing where exactly I was going, but I was following her scent. Her Strawberry Mango perfume. It was so strong; it made her even more beautiful, which is impossible anyways.

The scent came closer as I began to run faster and faster.

Then the scent went away, and disappeared into a different direction. What the fuck?

I followed into that direction and it changed again. Then the scent got SO strong it was as if it was right in front of me.

What's going on, then the strong scent of blood sucking demons hit me. Damn Cullens! BACK AGAIN!?


	9. Chapter 8

**Seth's POV**

I could recognize than scent from miles away but it was strong enough to tell it was a few feet behind me. I whip my head around to see the one and only Edward Cullen.

"What do you want sparkles?" I asked.

"I could use without the name calling. But I'm here to tell you I know where your precious Bella is." He smirks.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" I asked him.

"I saw it happen." He stated.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I screamed at him.

"Oh but I did. I followed them. She's with them because of someone Charlie arrested. And I have a plan to help you out." He explains.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Bella once was mine and I love her dearly and if you make her happy. I want her happy. So I'll make her happy again. No catch." He smiles. I can tell he isn't lying because that is a true genuine smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to go!" I said running toward the road.

"Wait. We cannot go till tomorrow. They leave to go get stuff and will leave Bella alone." He says grabbing my shoulder.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked.

"Well since I know their location. I just sit outside and I can hear every word clearly." He tells me.

I nod in response. "Well meet me here tomorrow around 10."

"Okay." He says before running away into the woods. I shrug and walk to my truck. I know Bella's not in much danger. I sense it, just scared and needs me.

I hop into my truck and speed home. It's already 9 o'clock when I get home, so I decide to go to bed, I need plenty of rest for tomorrow.

I run into my room which is next to Leah's and fall asleep instantly when my head hits the pillow.

I wake up around seven and get ready so I can meet Edward. I cannot believe I am working for the demon, but he's helping me get my Bella back so I shouldn't be complaining. I turn the shower on medium heat and hop in.

I let the heat over power my negative thoughts and just let it relax my muscles. I need to stop being so tense.

I hurry to get out and get dressed into something casual and comfy. Which are sweats and a black V-neck. Nothing fancy.

I hop down the steps and am hit with a strong scent of waffles. I turn the corner into the kitchen to see Leah making pancakes.

"Smells good sis." I say getting a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. It will be ready in a few. Could you get the table ready? Mom should be down soon." She says as she takes a waffle out of the waffle maker. I nod and walk to the cupboard to pull out three plates. I set them onto the table and grab the needed silverware.

I go to the next cupboard over and take out two glasses and pour orange juice. I pour some more into my glass. I set them down and grab the stuff for waffles. I grab butter, syrup, powdered sugar, whipped crème, sprinkles and strawberries. I set it all out to see my mom walk down the stairs.

"Oh Leah! That smells wonderful!" She smiles.

"Thanks mom, Seth set the table. Take a seat and I'll bring over the waffles." Leah says grabbing the last waffle out of the maker. Mom hugs me and takes a seat in her chair.

Leah sets 3 waffles in front of me, two for mom and two for her. We all sit down and dig into breakfast. I put butter, syrup, powdered sugar, whipped crème, sprinkles and topped it off with a strawberry. I smile at my achievement. I hear laughing, I turn to see mom and Leah laughing at my food.

I laugh and shake my head. I finish before them and start on the dishes.

"Seth, go, I'll take care of this mess." My mom tells me. I shrug and see its 9:34.

Time to go do some butt whooping!


End file.
